And so it begins.../Transcript
Category:Transcripts Season 1, Episode 1: "And So It Begins" Original Air Date: English Version Written By: Transcribed By: Vande Digimon Title Theme opens on a shot of the Earth spinning in space. Tai: That's home. Planet Earth. But I'm not sure that's where I am right now. changes to an arid, desert-like landscpe, barren except for a few stubborn green stalks. Tai: Okay, let me back up a little. It all began when the climate went completely out of control. The rainforest dried out, and other places got totally flooded with oceans like chocolate sauce. coastal town is buried under a huge wave of light brown water. Then, on a street corner, people are huddling inside their winter coats. Tai: And get this: places that were normally blazing hot in the summer, got super cold. the edge of a forest at the foot of towering mountains, tents are set up, and children stroll around them. Tai: At the time, I didn't know any of this was going on, because I was at camp. All of the other campers were, you know, goofing off and hanging out. Me? I was enjoying the summer sun while.... uh, going over my multiplication tables. young boy is lying on a tree branch, snoring. From the bright blue sky, a snowflake falls. Tai: That is, until it started to snow. In the middle of July! Totally freaky. And it gets weirder. You won't believe what happened to me and six other kids. Oh, by the way, my name's Tai. screen indicates that the boy's full name is Taichi "TAI" Kamiya. Tai: This is Sora. She's okay, for a girl. screen introduces Sora Takenouchi. Tai: And Matt. Matt's too cool. Just look at that haircut! blonde-haired boy's name is Yamato "MATT" Ishida. Tai: And this little kid is Izzy. He should have gone to computer camp. boy sitting inside with the laptop is Koushiro "IZZY" Izumi. Tai: That's Mimi. I bet you can guess her favorite color on the first try. pretty girl wearing an outfit that is almost entirely pink is introduced as Mimi Tachikawa. Tai: T.K. is Matt's dopey little brother. boy, younger than the others is on his knees in the grass. His name is Takeru "T.K." Takaishi. Tai: Oh, and this is Joe. But don't ever scare him. He'd probably wet his pants. tall boy with glasses is named Joe Kido. Tai: So there we were at camp, when suddenly this huge blizzard came out of nowhere! Needless to say, the canoe races were canceled. So let's have toboggan races instead! T.K.: I'm gonna build the biggest snowman! Matt: Hey, T.K.! Be careful. Slow down! Sora: Brrr! It is freezing. And I didn't bring a jacket. Joe: Man! I was worried I'd catch a summer cold. But this is even worse! Mimi: Ahh! Wow! Why didn't I pack my fluffy pink snow boots? the other kids run outside to play, Izzy is in the cabin fiddling with his laptop. Izzy: Still not working. Bummer. This storm's making a mess of my infrared internet connection. Tai: Hey, what's your name....Izzy! Come on out here, you gotta see this! dramatic light show is playing out across the sky. The kids sigh in awe. Mimi: It's beautiful. Magical even. Tai: Yeah. Izzy: Yeah, but what is it? Sora: Maybe an aurora? Izzy: You mean Aurora Borealis? The northern lights? That's impossible. You see that's in Alaska. We're way too far south. Sora: Tell that to the snow. Joe: I really think we ought to get back inside before we all come down with pneumonia. Matt: And miss this? The sky is like, short-circuiting! Tai: Hey, what's that? circle of green light appears in the sky, then shoots out beams of light at each of the seven children. They gasp as the beams come right for them. Mimi: Do you think we need sunscreen? beams of light land with explosions of snow at their feet. Sora: Everyone, are you alright? Matt: We're still here. Mimi: That was scary. Joe: What- What was it? Izzy: Meteors? Okay, so it's not meteors. the holes the beams dug in the snow, objects surrounded in light float up to each of the children. They each grab one out of the air and look at the devices now in their hands. Sora: What are these? Izzy: My guess is some sort of miniature remote digital apparatus. Joe: No instructions? Tai: Forget the instructions, surf's up! of nowhere, a huge wave swells over their heads. The wall of water picks them up, and sends them down a seemingly endless hole, lights of every color flashing as they fall, screaming. Mimi: I knew I should have gone to cheerleading camp! later, an unconscious Tai hears a voice calling to him. Koromon: Tai. Yoo-hoo, Tai. Tai: Yeah, I'm okay.... opens his eyes to see a head with large eyes, long ears and jagged teeth sitting on his chest. He blinks at the creature, then yells, throwing himself away from it. Tai: That is the last time I eat camp food! Koromon: Hey, you don't need to be afraid of me. I'm your friend, I'm your friend, I'm your friend! The creature bounces up and down happily. Tai: Just what are you? Have you had your rabies shots? Koromon: Everything's gonna be alright now, Tai. I've been waiting for you. Tai: Waiting for me? Koromon: My name's Koromon. (DA) And we're partners! Tai: Koromon? That means... talking head? Koromon: It means brave little warrior. And don't forget it, Tai! Tai: So what did you mean you've been waiting for me? And how did you know my name? Izzy: Tai? Tai: Hmm? Izzy, that you? Izzy: It's me. And I've got this little pink thing following me everywhere. Motimon: It is me, (DA) Motimon, at your service. Anybody want lunch? Tai: Another one? What are they? Motimon: Oh, allow me to introduce myself. My friends call me Motimon. Everyone does, actually. Izzy: I believe those miniature remote digital gadgets have taken on an actual lifeform. I don't remember anything like this in the camp brochure. Tai: Y'think? It's weird. Izzy: The vegetation is lush, but the soil appears rather common. Motimon: Nothing is common in DigiWorld. Koromon: That's right, Tai. You're in the DigiWorld! Tai: And just where is the DigiWorld? Izzy: I don't care so much about where it is. I wanna know what it is! Tai: Guess I'll just take a look around for myself. climbs a tree and peers around with a telescope from his pocket. Tai: The ocean? What's that doing there? Our campsite was nowhere near the ocean! And I sure don't remember those mountains. Hmmm. Something tells me a compass isn't gonna help much. Koromon: Hey, Tai. What do you see? Tai: Nothing I recognize. Huh? Wait, what's that? his lens, Tai spots a flying red insect monster, screeching as it flies toward them. Tai: Look at that. It's some sort of giant red beetle! And it's flying right at us! beetle monster swoops at the tree where Tai and Koromon are sitting, and takes the whole top of it off as it passes. Motimon: I can't watch. That is one seriously bad digimon, even when he's in a good mood!] Izzy: That's just great. Koromon: Watch out! (DA) His name is Kuwagamon. He's an insectoid digimon. Vicious and ruthless, with teeth like knives and scissor hands that can chop through anything! Tai: Well, he's a gardener! the Kuwagamon flying at the tree Tai is in, Koromon leaps off the branch toward the monster, blowing bubbles that annoy the much larger digimon just enough to make him miss Tai, merely knocking him to the ground. Izzy rushes up to Tai. Izzy: Tai, you okay? Tai: Well, I have had better days. falls from the sky and crashes to the ground. Tai: Little guy! You should pick on bugs your own size! What's your name? Koromon? Koromon: That's me. Tai: You're pretty brave. For a little guy. I'm impressed. Koromon: It was nothing. Izzy: Ah, Tai, he's heading this way again! Motimon: Oh dear, oh dear! Quickly, everyone, this way. Tai: Come on! Motimon: Hurry up! For having two long legs, you boys are awfully slow! Inside this tree! jumps into a nearby tree, disappearing from sight. Izzy and Tai, holding Koromon, stare, then jump in after him. Inside the tree are smooth, rounded walls of metal all the way to the top, where the blue sky is visible. Izzy: Whoa.... What kind of tree is this? Motimon: It's a hiding tree, silly. Koromon: Quiet now. Don't make a sound. the monster's shrieking subsides, and from outside the tree, they hear a different voice. Sora: All clear! No need to hide anymore. Tai: Sora! Sora: You can come out now. Tai: Uh, we were just planning the trap we were gonna set for that big bug. Huh? Sora is another little pink ball, this one with numerous legs and what looks like flower petals on top of its head. Yokomon: I am enchanted to meet you, friends of Sora. Welcome. Sora: Tai, Izzy, meet (DA) Yokomon. My own personal something-or-other. Tai: Looks kinda like a radish. Izzy: Must be another one of them. Like the other... whatever they are. they watch, a four-legged pink creature runs in front of them. Izzy: They're popping up everywhere. Tokomon: Hello, (DA) I am Tokomon. Hey, T.K., over here! T.K.: Coming! Tokomon, there you are! T.K. comes running out of the bushes to Tokomon, followed by Matt, who is holding an orange, legless creature with a long horn on its head. Matt: T.K.! Tai: Hey, Matt, you too? Matt: Yeah, I'm here too. Tai: No, I meant that! Under your arm! Matt: Oh, this guy? Yeah, well.... Tsunomon: Hello. You appear pleasant. (DA) Tsunomon is my name and I am quite pleased to meet you. and Tokomon are clearly already quite fond of each other. They are laughing and hugging, when from the bushes around them, they can hear Joe screaming. Then he appears, running out of the forest, followed by a flying creature that vaguely resembled a seal, only with two flippers, and a bright orange lock of hair. Joe: Help! Ahhhh! Tai: Joe? Joe: Help me! This thing, this thing.... It won't leave me alone! Bukamon: Hey, who're you calling a thing? I'm no stuffed animal. (DA) The name is Bukamon. screams some more as Bukamon, perched on his shoulder, laughs. Joe: Wha- What's wrong with you guys? Don't you see this creature hanging off me? And those creatures standing right there? They're- They're everywhere! What are they? All six digimon: We're digimon. Digital monsters. Tai: Digital monsters? All six digimon: Yeah, digimon. Koromon: We're not just digital monsters. We're much more than that. We're... kinda cute. Tsunomon: And very loyal. Yokomon: With beautiful hair. Motimon: Or maybe no hair at all. Bukamon: We can be funny. Ha! Tokomon: And adorable. Tai: It's a pleasure to meet each of you. My name's Tai, and these are my friends from camp. I'd like you to meet Sora. Sora: Nice place you got here. Except the bugs. Tai: And the self-proclaimed cool one over there is Matt. Matt: No autographs, please. Tai: And this is Joe. Joe: I'd shake hands, if you had any. Tai: Izzy here's our computer expert. Izzy: Do you have internet access? Tai: And last but not least, this little guy is... T.K.: T.K. Call me T.K. And I'm not as small as I look. Tai: There now. Is that everybody? Sora: Hey, what happened to that girl with the funny pink hat? Tai: Now, now. Her name is Mimi. Izzy: Well, perhaps she's off picking flowers, or going on a nature hike. Mimi: Ahh! Somebody help me! Tai: Come on! Izzy: Okay, so she's not picking flowers. Tai: Mimi, where are you? group runs into a clearing in time to see Mimi run into it from the other side, screaming, and followed by a leafy-looking digimon with four short legs. Sora: There she is! Tai: Mimi, it's okay! and the others stop short when they realize that Mimi isn't running from the small digimon with her, but from the giant red beetle that is coming out of the forest after her. Tai: It's that big bug again! Kuwagamon dives low over them once, then flies off. Mimi is kneeling on the ground, and next to her is her digimon. Tanemon: Mimi, are you alright? Mimi: I think so. Tanemon: Don't worry, (DA) Tanemon's here to protect you. Sora: It's okay now. Mimi: Oh, Sora! Tai: Watch it, here he comes! Sora: Run! [The Kuwagamon flies behind the fleeing kids and digimon, tearing up treetops, and shrieking as he goes. Matt: Down! hits the ground, and the flying beetle swoops, but misses them. Joe: Will this nightmare never end? My mom is gonna want a complete and total refund! Tanemon: Here he comes again! Tai: Okay, that does it! No more running away! Sora: What else can we do? Matt: She's right. There's no way we can fight that thing! Izzy: Not and win, anyway. group continues running, until the path they are on leads to a cliff. They stop short. Matt: Great. Anybody bring a helicopter? goes to the edge and looks down. Sora: Be careful, Tai! Tai: There's no way down. We're going to have to find another way. Sora: Another way where? the Kuwagamon bursts from the bushes behind them, and soars out over the cliff, turning back for another swipe. Sora: Watch out, Tai! Koromon: Here I go! runs from the monster, and Koromon leaps over him to face the attacking insect. He blows some bubbles at it, but Kuwagamon is barely bothered by them. Tai: Not again! Yokomon: Digimon, attack! of the kids' digimon leap into the air, blowing bubbles in the Kuwagamon's face. The flying creature is blinded, and crashes into a stand of forest trees. Sora: Yokomon! Tai: Koromon! of the digimon are lying on the rock of the cliff, eyes closed. Tai: Koromon, are you crazy? Why'd you do it? Koromon: Sorry, it's just.... I'm trying to make a good impression. Tai: Crazy guy. the kids run up to their injured digimon. Sora: Oh, Yokomon. Mimi: Tanemon, talk to me. Izzy: They must be programmed for courage. T.K.: Tokomon, what's wrong? Matt: Hey, Tsunomon, wake up! Joe: Bukamon, wake up. Huh? Oh no! the forest, the kids hear the screech of the Kuwagamon again. It emerges from the trees, clashing its pincers. Matt: Get back! Sora: I was hoping we'd seen the last of him. Tai: Me too! Guess he had other plans, huh? Matt: Ugh, I knew I shoulda brought my bug spray. Tai: Okay, get ready to run! Koromon: No, we fight! That's right. It's the only way. Stand and fight! Tai: Give it up, will ya? Motimon: No, Koromon's right. It's time that we showed what we're made of! Izzy: No, don't! Yokomon: They're right! Sora: No way! It's hopeless! You're no match for him, Yokomon. Tsunomon: We can do it. Let me go, let me go, let me go, let me go, let me go! Tokomon: We can do it, we can do it! Bukamon: Let me go, let me go, let go! Mimi: Tanemon, you too? Tanemon: Uh huh! Koromon: I'm sorry, Tai. Let's go! the digimon fly from the kids' arms and rush for the Kuwagamon. Koromon: Come on, digimon! Sora: It's useless! Yokomon! Izzy: Don't go! Motimon! Matt: No, wait! Don't do it, Tsunomon! T.K.: Don't go! Joe: Turn around! Come back, Bukamon! Mimi: Tanemon. Be careful! Tai: No! Don't, Koromon! Tai: No, don't! Koromon, come back! the digimon rush at the giant monster, the kids' digital gadgets glow. A spiral forms in the air, and beams of light come down to land on the digimon. Koromon: Koromon, digvolve to... Agumon! Yokomon: Yokomon digivolve to... Biyomon! Motimon: Motimon digivolve to... Tentomon! Tsunomon: Tsunomon digivolve to... Gabumon! Tokomon: Tokomon digivolve to... Patamon! Bukamon: Bukamon digivolve to... Gomamon! Tanemon: Tanemon digivolve to... Palmon! in the place of the tiny friends the kids had met, were larger, more grown-up looking digimon. Sora: What in the- Look at them! What's happened to the little guys? Tai: They're... bigger. seven digimon leap at the Kuwagamon, but are easily thrown to the ground. Agumon: Alright, then. You asked for it! Palmon: Poison Ivy! vines spring from Palmon's hands, wrapping themselves around the insect digimon, making it unable to fly away. Patamon: Boom Bubble! Tentomon: Super Shocker! blasting bubble, and Tentomon's shock of electricity make Kuwagamon step back. When he puts down his foot, Gomamon is underneath, causing the beetle digimon to fall to his knees. Agumon: Stand back, everyone! Pepper breath! Gabumon: Blue Blaster! Biyomon: Spiral Twister! fireball, Gabumon's blast of blue energy, and Biyomon's whirlwind hit Kuwagamon dead-on, enraging him. Agumon: Now, all together! combined force of the seven smaller digimons' attacks are enough to defeat Kuwagamon, who falls backward into the forest. The kids look on, amazed. Izzy: They made vapor-ware out of him. Tai: Amazing! Agumon: Told you we could do it! digimon run, smiling, back to the kids, who laugh with joy. Tai: Koromon, or Agumon, or whoever you are! You did it, you did it, you did it! Tentomon: How about that Super Shocker? Pretty wizard, huh? within the forest, the Kuwagamon screams. Sora: Watch out! Tai: Huh? and Agumon run back to the others as Kuwagamon buries his pincers in the ground where they had been standing. Tai: Guess we celebrated too soon! ground cracks where Kuwagamon's pincers are embedded in the rock, and the edge of the cliff, with the kids and their digimon on it, breaks off and begins to fall. The group tumbles down toward the valley below. Tai: So, just when we made some pretty cool friends, we all take a plunge. Never to see each other again? I don't think so. But find out for yourself next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters.